


Where Did You Come From?

by Theyna_Shipper



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandoned baby, Baby, Baby in the Tardis, Gen, Light Angst, mostly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: The bench. Something’s on the bench. Something the Doctor definitely didnotput there. A largish, round basket with a blanket in it.She pulls back the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby, dark curls dangling over her forehead. There is a small note pinned to the blanket.Her name is Rose. Keep her safe.“Rose, hmm? I knew a Rose once. Wonderful girl.”The baby’s eyes flutter open, and she starts whining.
Relationships: Referenced Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Where Did You Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing a Dr Who themed D&D, and in it, we found a baby, which made me wonder what would happen if the Doctor found a baby. 
> 
> This is my first real Dr. Who fic that's not a crossover. Please be gentle, but I'd love feedback.

The Doctor leans against the door of the TARDIS before going in. Her first few… shenanigans after her friends left had been more than a little depressing, to explore alone, and something felt wrong. Every time she lost a companion, or they left, she spent some time alone, but sooner or later someone else always came, eager for a turn in the TARDIS. It was a cycle, and she wasn’t sure she liked it. 

But the cavernous rooms of the TARDIS shouldn’t just have her in them. It’s why she waits so long to return to them, waiting until the sun sets and she can’t put it off any longer. 

The TARDIS whirs to life as the Doctor steps in, greeting her with a mix of eagerness and exasperation. 

“Yeah, I know,” she mutters, taking off her coat and tossing it onto the bench. 

The bench. Something’s on the bench. Something the Doctor definitely did _not_ put there. A largish, round basket with a blanket in it. 

She pulls back the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby, dark curls dangling over her forehead. There is a small note pinned to the blanket.

_Her name is Rose. Keep her safe._

“Rose, hmm? I knew a Rose once. Wonderful girl.” 

The baby’s eyes flutter open, and she starts whining. 

The Doctor gritted her teeth. “All right, you can do this, you’ve dealt with babies before,” she muttered to herself. She picked the baby up out of the basket and started bouncing her against her shoulder until she quiets down. 

“Let’s get you some- baby things?” The Doctor suggests, pulling levers on the TARDIS. The ship begins to spin wildly, and Rose starts crying loudly.

“You know,” the Doctor mutters, leaping around the console with the baby in her arms, “The other Rose didn’t much like how I piloted either.” A jolt spins the ship around, and the baby screams. “I really don’t appreciate the judgement!”

The box comes to a rest in a small shop parking lot, but it takes a little while longer to get little Rose to quiet down. 

“Babies never do love my Tardis,” she mutters, stepping out. She sees a small store selling baby things across the street, and crosses carefully. 

It is clear from the second she walks in that the Doctor does not know what she is doing, and the shop employees can tell. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, um-” The Doctor adjusts Rose’s position on her hip- _Who knew babies were so heavy_ \- “Do you have any, um, baby milk?” _Human babies drink milk, right?_

The woman frowns. “Formula?”

“Yes, formula! And, ah, a bottle? And… nappies.” 

The saleslady nods. She notices the awkward ways the Doctor is trying to balance Rose. “Maybe a baby carrier too?”

“Yes… That.” She feels like some sort of instincts should be kicking in, something from a while ago, but right now, she’s completely at a loss as to what to do with this foundling. The only things she knew was that she was human, about three months old, and named Rose. Where she came from was as big a mystery as anything. 

The Doctor goes to the counter with her items, and the shop lady tries to make conversation. 

“How old is she?”

“Oh! Um- three months.”

“Wonderful!” She smiles. “You look great, too. She keeping you up too much?”

_She thinks I’m her mother,_ the Doctor realizes. “Nope, just out like a light every night, that one.”

“She’s a special one, then.”

“Mm-hm. Sure is.”

“What’s her name?”

“Rose.” The Doctor quickly sonics the scanner to get herself out of this quickly, because another question and she won’t be able to hold up. “Thank you! Bye!”

“Do you need any help with-” But the Doctor has already disappeared with several bags and the baby. 

Back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor attempts to feed the baby. She’s crying and looking away, and it takes a while for her to take the bottle. Finally, she settles in, and begins taking the formula. 

“There you go,” the Doctor chirps. “You know, we’ve had babies here in the Tardis before. ‘Course, that was different.”

Rose coos silently quietly. 

“But I think you and me are going to get along, little Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this a series of oneshots if you like this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
